El amor lo cura todo
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: -- Oneshot-- ... Vic, ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó aquella persona, lo miré incrédula. Claro que no estaba bien, no por nada estaba sola al lado de un árbol y con los ojos llorosos ... . Un Ted


**Desclaimer: Nada es mío, los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling**

**Acá les presento mi primer fic acerca de esta pareja, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**El amor lo cura todo.**

Sentía ganas de llorar, todo últimamente me salía mal, no era justo, cada vez que intento hacer algo bien me sale al revés. ¡Que rabia tengo! . Estoy castigada por llegar tarde a clase y me novio terminó conmigo porque pensó que yo estaba con otro, como si eso fuera posible… va contra mis principios, ¿Acaso me puede pasar algo peor?, suspiré agobiada, claro que podía ser peor, como que mi padre se enojara conmigo y no me diera dinero para comprarme cosas en Hogsmeade ¡Que horror!, estoy pasando por una mala racha. De repente sentí como alguien se sentaba sigilosamente al lado mío, sea quien sea lo echaré de aquí, necesito estar SOLA.

- Vic, ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó aquella persona, lo miré incrédula. Claro que no estaba bien, no por nada estoy sola al lado de este árbol y con los ojos llorosos.

- No Ted, no estoy bien – El asintió y se acercó más a mi, no pude evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando tratando de salir de ahí.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y de repente me abrazó, fue de una manera muy especial, como si tratara de transmitir todo su apoyo, me sentí muy rara ya que nunca me había abrazado de esa manera, me quedé un momento quieta y luego le correspondí el abrazo mientras pensaba por que rayos sentía esto en mi estómago, era raro ya que siempre lo hacía como cuando se saca buenas notas, cuando tiene una cita con alguna chica linda (que para mi soy horrendas), cuando es mi cumpleaños, cuando estoy triste o simplemente cuando estamos en la sala común.

Al separarse de mi no pude evitar sentirme vacía, como si algo me faltara. Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos que para mi fueron siglos, el formó una sincera sonrisa con la cual yo también le respondí con una. Me sentía como en otro planeta, lejos del castillo y del mundo mágico, un lugar donde estaba yo sola junto a Ted.

- Será mejor que entres al castillo – me dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme – Ya empezó a hacer frío – me comunicó

Yo negué con la cabeza, me sentía muy cómoda en el lugar, el viento rozaba mi cara con una suavidad increíblemente agradable. El me miró con una sonrisa totalmente irresistible… Abrí los ojos de tal manera que pensé que se iban a salir de sus órbitas, giré mi cabeza a una velocidad increíble y empecé a analizar lo que acababa de pensar ¿Desde cuando sus sonrisas me parecen irresistibles?, debo estar perdiendo la cabeza, el se extrañó por mi reacción y se arrodillo de tal manera de que el quedara al frente mío.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó alzando una ceja y dedicándome otra de sus sonrisas irresistibles (debo de dejar de pensar en eso) – Estás actuando muy raro Vicky.

Traté de desviar mi mirada, pero el con sus fríos dedos me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, me descolocó tenerlo tan cerca y me quedé hipnotizada viendo sus hermosos ojos que ahora eran igual a los míos, me despertaba una cierta curiosidad eso…

- ¡Hey Victoire! – Me llamó el dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza - ¿Estás ahí? – me preguntó un tanto divertido. No podía responder estaba viendo sus hermosos ojos que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial.

- Eh… si, si, claro. ¿Qué me decías? – pregunté algo perdida, sus ojos si que eran bellos, aunque nunca antes me había detenido a observarlos.

- ¿En que planeta estás? – me preguntó divertido.

- En cualquiera que estés tu – solté de repente, me tapé la boca con las dos manos y el largó una carcajada.

- Vic, algo te está pasando – dijo medio preocupado medio divertido, me puso su mano en mi frente – Mmm... al parecer está todo en orden.

- Ted… ¿Me encuentras linda? – le pegunté de golpe, me sentí tonta por haberlo hecho y sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – me preguntó algo cohibido – Si es por que tu novio terminó contigo y te sientes insegura…

- ¡NO! – Le corté, poco me importaba ya si Edward había terminado conmigo – Te pregunto porque quiero saber tu opinión.

- ¿Mi opinión? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Y para que quieres mi opinión? – sabía que me estaba haciendo otras preguntas por que no quería contestarme.

- Solo responde ¿Si? – me miró directo a los ojos , era una de esa miradas con la cual te desnudan entera, sentía como si me estuviera derritiendo.

- Eres muy bella Victoire – le dediqué una sonrisa tímida, muy raro en mi, pero me ponía muy nerviosa esta situación – Y no sólo lo digo exteriormente – hizo una pausa – Tienes un corazón enorme, eres una persona muy especial Vic – parpadeé varias veces, ¿Me lo decía a mí? ¿O es que acaso es un sueño?

- ¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿O por que no quieres herir mis sentimientos? – No pude evitar hacer esa pregunta, me sentía muy tonta.

- Claro que es verdad – me dijo algo ofendido – Vicky, eres una persona muy especial para mi, más bien diría la persona más especial que tengo.

Parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar, ya veo como viene mi mejor amiga Angelí a despertarme con uno de sus almohadazos. Cerré los ojos como esperando a que el momento sucediera, pero nunca pasó, abrí los ojos un poco para saber si Ted seguía ahí y me sorprendió encontrarlo a unos poco centímetros de mi cara y de pronto… _me besó. _Era increíble todo lo que sentía al tener los labios de Ted junto a los míos, era un mar de emociones, felicidad, ternura, cariño, amor, pasión, de todo un poco.

Sentí como el oxígeno se iba y tuve la necesidad de separarme de él y respirar. Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a respirar un poco agitados, sus ojos parecían centellas brillantes, se veía muy feliz y yo lo notaba, le dediqué una sonrisa llena de emociones y él me abrazó.

- Te amo Victoire Weasley – me susurró al oído, me estremecí un poco al sentir su cálido aliento.

Que lindo era sentir todo esto, parece como si todos los problemas desaparecieran y la felicidad inundara mis venas. Ahora me doy cuenta de porque cuando lo miraba lo hacía con cierta diferencia comparando con mis otros primos (aunque prácticamente el no sea uno). Era amor lo que sentía por el, tarde o temprano saldría a flote, el momento ya llegó y me siento de maravilla, mis problemas se fueron, ahora solo tengo que ir al castigo, ordenar unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca y listo, la mala racha se ha ido y ahora puedo continuar con mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que tal me quedó?, son una principiante en esta pareja, así que fue como una prueba, espero que les haya gustado y haber si sigo escribiendo historias de ellos, todo me lo dirán sus reviews, así que por favor solo díganme si les gusta o no, es importante saber su opinión.**

**By: Columbine Elfglitter.**

**BESOS!!**

* * *


End file.
